1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracking and location of the field of wireless transmission and more particularly to the identification and determining a location of a wireless transmission device and controlling its use.
2. Background
There are many facilities, such as government buildings, and in particular correctional facilities, such as prisons, that do not permit cellular phone usage or wireless transmission devices on the premises or even possession of cellular phones being used by criminals. In earlier applications we explained how to positively identify wireless communication devices such as cell phone the premises or even possession of cellular phones and PDA and locate them, track their movements and control the use of the cell, if necessary.
Finding and preventing usage of cell phones and other transmission facilities is difficult, and a need exists for improved methods of detecting, locating, and managing the transmission of such devices.